The present invention relates to a novel control system for automotive vehicles using a driver's magnetic card to provide automatic adjustment of one or more controlled items of the vehicle components according to the driver's particular information recorded in the card and to provide security assurance against unauthorized use of the vehicle as well as the personal goods of the vehicle owner.
Conventionally, the driver has to manually adjust his or her seat position and mirror positions or the like according to his or her height prior to starting an automotive vehicle. This is particularly inconvenient from the operating standpoint where the vehicle is commonly used by several people. On the other hand, the engine and the trunk lid of the vehicle are also manually controlled by an ignition key and a control lever, respectively. This is undesirable from the security standpoint for the vehicle owner, for it is desirable to prevent an unauthorized user from starting the engine with a stolen ignition key or a similar tool and to ensure against unauthorized access to the trunk where the personal goods of the vehicle owner are stored.